1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roller casters and method of roller casting and, more particularly, to casting appartus and methods in which liquid metal to be cast is introduced into the nip of rotating casting rolls which have at least a partial convex or concave configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to cast metal strip by feeding liquid metal into the nip formed by a pair of juxtaposed, oppositely rotating cylindrical rolls. However, a recurrent problem with such casting is the formation of cracks at the edges of the cast strip.
It is known, for example, from USSR author's certificate number 143,215 (1961), that, during casting of liquid metal in an open top, open bottom, stationary cooled mold having a width substantially greater than the thickness of the mold, to construct the wide side walls of the mold so that such walls, in at least a part thereof, have a convex or concave configuration, changing to a rectangular configuration (see FIGS. 1 and 2 of this present application). Such wall configuration is said to have the effect of decreasing the formation of cracks at the edges of the casting during solidification of the liquid metal.